DoOm
by FrEaKyAoIFaN
Summary: in year 2046 a team is assemble to mars to investigate, little they know what lurks await for them, for once they set on foot on there, there's no turning back. will they stop this madness, or die trying? some part lime and rape at end chapter or so...
1. Chapter 1

**DoOm…**

**Spoilers: this fiction is very much based on the actual film 'Doom' itself, if you never watch it before I might spoil some parts for you, although I always tend to change part of the actual story plotline. **

**Warnings: there are tend to be lime around…as you all must guess, yes I'm a sick twisted corrupted person, I like filthy stuff as long as they contain cruel & brutal murdering takes place…which I'm going to do…(Starts typing)…oh remember I'm a twisted homicidal authoress…so don't expect any mercy on the characters. ()**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the characters from kingdom hearts, they belong to square Enix, or the plotline of Doom, that's where those rich genius people comes in, and I not make money out of this… I only own the extra character and the corrupted storyline…Mwahahaha…**

_**Characters playing:**_

**Cloud Strife**_ leader of Marines elite troop. Aka_**Bio force gun_ (BFG) 'Big fucking gun'_. **_Alsounknown as _**Sarge **_a professional Marine who have a good relationship with the men inhis squad_

**Chaos N. Reaper (Soldier)-**_Joins the military after the death of his family except his youngest sister, he's distance and more alone, and very sharp and obey only the leader._

**Axel Goat Fantom (Soldier_) - _**_he's a smart aleck and a flamboyant flirter._

**Riku Duke (Soldier)_ –_**_a sharp member of the squad. More of a loner overall._

**Marluxia Destroyer (Soldier_) – _**_the squad's stoic heavy weapons specialist, and has the disturbing hobby of loving flowers, yet can get very highly dangerous if insulted, it's wonder no one ever insulted him about flowers or so._

**Zexion Mac (soldier)_ - _**_Enigmatic, mostly silent, his base ball loving is left behind to defend the Ark._

**Sora The Kid (Soldier_) – _**_the newest member of the squad, _**the Kid**_ is green and inexperienced, much to Cloud's charging._

**Namine **_the doctor aka_**Dr. Namine**_(she'll play Chaos's younger sister)_

**Vexen Piny**_aka the cyborg, a nervous technician on Mars assigned to coordinate the squad's communication, also he has no lower body part and his attach to cybernetic wheel chair._

**Chapter 1**

_**------------------Year 2046 on Mars 20:46…Research facility Olduvai…location: Unknown**…**--------------------------------------------**_

"**Keep running dammit! Those things are coming!!"**

three scientist were dashing hurriedly away from something, their faces was full of panic and fright, one was a woman scientist and the other were two men scientists, running for their lives, the hallway was dark, the light course has being severe, leaving the three to running in sheer blindness…behind them screeching and growling of unknown creatures were heard.

Many have tried to escape with little success as they were one by one grabbed and pulled into the dark hallway, yelling in horrors. Out of the blue one of the scientist trip down and the darkness consume him, his yelling were heard and the creatures' snarling echoing in the hallway, the man screaming for help, but feared for their own live the other two left him and continuing their flee for safety. Yet their danger was far from over, the screaming for help died down, they instantly knew that he was dead, and now they're moving on their next prey…

"**Dr Carmack, what are we going to do?"**

The woman asked the one that is leading ahead, his name is Dr. Carmack, a famous scientist and researcher sent to Mars' facility. The woman was beginning to feel tire and slowing down, the doctor however did not even acknowledge her, but merely carry on his running. Weary from the all long running the woman trips over and collapsed from exhaustion, just right in font of her destination, doctor Carmack stood just behind those doors, and watch uninterested in the female scientist in front of him, pleading for help, accessing the code the door begins to close shut, as the unknown creature face and almost of it's form covered in the darkness itself, grip a strong hold on her leg and pulling her up ward, but she held on the door tightly, causing the shutting door to clamp her hand. The creature continues it's pulling force, in a result the it severed her arms. She was gone from out of sight, while her arm part remains in the room.

Quickly the doctor access to the computer sending an SOS to the base on earth for help, unfortunately after the signal was sent the creature peels the steely door as if it was like an orange and made it's way to the doctor…the light dims and that was the last thing heard from the good doctor, his only SOS signal…

_**---------------------------On earth Tuesday 7 may 2046, 17:15…location unknown…underground base----------------------------------**_

The signal had reach the facility on earth, and they had called special reinforcement for this Level A procedure, they were a team of elite special troops called 'Marines'…the leader got the message and now telling his team for the new upcoming mission.

"**Listen up soldiers, we are assigned to the first class A mission, and it's not going to be pretty."**

A man at the age of twenty one, with spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes stated out, meaning he's the leader of this special elite force, he was a very serious leader and will not let his team down no matter what, but he also have no mercy…his name is Cloud Strife a professional leader of the Marines squad, a sergeant and he appears to have a good relationship with the men in his squad.

"**And what would this Level A mission be?" **

A man with dark greyish hair asked, he looked in his twenties as well, his name was Zexion he's enigmatic and mostly silent type of the crew, through his voice he sounded rather uninterested. Cloud wonder if he ever even interested in anything, and if he is what kind of thing?

Cloud lift his brow, and stares at him…_**he's not interested? How typical of him**._ Cloud thought and shake the thought off, and begins his explaining of the situation.

"**There's being a crisis at the research based, and we're assigned to a…simple task. And we'll be moving to investigate on a base in Mars called Olduvai, any questions?" **Cloud stated.

"**A base on Mars, I wonder if there's any cute chicks up there, cause chick dig tanks…"**

A man with red spiky hair asked, smirking at the idea flowing through his head, his name is Axel, he's a smart aleck and a flamboyant flirter. Cloud had to roll his eyes, for he knew his comrades too well and this was not unexpected, he love to flirt with women and men, he was a bi, and the worst thing cloud could think about him is that he has no shame in his chat away with men or women…Cloud would not rather be next to him, he not only flirt with the others in the squad (Some decent enough to yell at him or walk away) or else where on the mission, he even dared to molest Cloud himself, which Cloud nearly sent him one way trip to the hospital at least for a month.

"**Forget about him, enlighten us on this 'simple task' you put it."**

A boy with silver hair and blue eyes called out, he looks no more than eighteen years old, and yeah the way of his eye shines more maturity than Axel could have. His name was Riku…he is a smart kid with some sort of sharp sense and a loner…not be play around by, Cloud really like his company.

"**If we know our dear captain, we're about to head for a rough ride…" **

A man with shoulder length light brown hair spoke out, while caressing his…flower in his hand; he looks no more than in his twenties… Cloud sighed, he did not get details on the task/ mission whatever, but he had to tell what he knows. This guy's name was Marluxia; he's flower obsessive freak and would let his gun do the talking if any one dare to insult him about it, Cloud thought he had dual personality or something and better not try his wrath.

"**Well, the task is to investigate, that's all they said, until we're on Mars, we can get the full detail then. But for now, that's all we can get out of them, now enough with the small questions anything that is concern please ask away, because there will be no more asking once we're on their base."**

"**Erm…I have…" **

A boy no more than the age of Riku, he had spiky brown hair, and curious yet fearful blue eyes. His name is Sora; he just recently joined in the squad as the inexperienced soldier, and much to Cloud's dismay he can be very defiant sometimes and leave cloud very piss off, although Cloud does not blame him, he was after all new to this squad and even let him off easy while if the other did something defiant he would send them straight to their punishment.

"**Yes, Sora, what would your question would be?" **Cloud sighed; he knew this soldier is a bit too overall nervous.

"**Erm I never to being to Mars before…and I'm…--**

"**Calm down Sora, none of us ever being to Mars either." **

A boy same age of Riku spoke up, he had long snow white hair, and tie back into a ponytail, and two long curtain going down, sometime he makes Cloud think he was his old nemesis, Sephiroth, but the hair colour was just all wrong, but the piercing green/ blue eyes were just like his just like the mako eyes…sometime cloud could even attack him for no reason through sheer anger, but thanks goodness that this boy still remain loyal to him, but stay impassive to whatever occurs. His name was Chaos Niwahikari; he was leaning against the door frame reassuring to comfort Sora through his nervous break down. Chaos lost his family except his youngest sister in an accident and joined the military force to protect the weak, Cloud would find him very…always quiet, and only speak if he was spoken to, he's the utterly complete silently type, he doesn't talk much but when he does it usual followed by the crunching of breaking bones.

"**Awww, Chaos did you have to bring that up? And here I was anxious to see him wetting himself." **Axel laughed it off on Sora, Chaos said nothing crossing his arms and closing his eyes, Cloud and Riku glares at Axel.

"**I did not! I'll bet you're wetting yourself just the thought of it!" **Sora pouted out.

"**Are not!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Are not!"  
**

"**ARE TOO!!"**

"**ARE NOT!!!"**

"**WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" **Cloud slams down both his fists colliding with both Sora and Axel's heads. They glares at Cloud and still mouthing at the same time 'it's his fault', while both Marluxia and Zexion snickering at them

Riku paying no attention to whatsoever continue to his reading, Chaos had enough and took his leave…

"**And where do you think you're going? I haven't finish." **Cloud narrows his eyes at Chaos.

"**Yes you are, unless you have some else to say I'm leaving, I have no time for this idiocy…"**

Chaos said blankly ignoring the background of 'Hey' from Axel and Sora.

Cloud only sighed and dismiss him, turning to the others…

"**Alright, tonight we'll pack up with many of our weapons as we can, and rest up, we're leaving tomorrow at 19pm sharp, clear?!" **

They all nods and left for they're rooms, but Riku stayed behind with Cloud.

"**You know I have a bad feeling about the outcome of this so called 'upcoming mission'. Really what did the employer said about this task?" **Riku asked through curiosity.

"**Not much, except 'assemble your squad, your elite team is needed on Mars, and we'll tell you the rest of the detail at the base when you arrives' that's it I guess." **Cloud said mimicking their voice.

"**I see…I guess I'm just worrying too much then?" **Riku sighed and getting up from his chair with the book closed in his hand.

"**No, don't feel that way, if you're worry then there's trouble, it's yours and Chaos's instinct that got us out of trouble most of the time, I don't see why you're hesitating now." **Cloud said plainly shining his heavy gun.

Riku turns around and look vacantly at Cloud and then left for his room.

**_I don't know Riku, you might be right about this mission, I too have the screaming voices inside my head saying it's a whole new danger alerting…but it's our job._ **Cloud sighed and went back to his loading guns and other weapons in his belts and straps.

_**--------------------------Earth Wednesday 8 May 2046, 18: 30, location unknown…underground base**…**---------------------------------**_

Everyone was done packing and heavily loaded with weapons that can assist them in this mission, and now standing neatly in two lines of threes. Cloud of course the Sarge/ leader of the crew barking out orders, at this point no one would dare to question or interrupt him. Chaos and Riku was the first two on the front row, flow by Sora and Axel, lastly are Marluxia and Zexion.

Just as Cloud finish they head out, and the jet arrives accordingly at 18: 45, fifteen minutes later. They all climb on silently as the jet lift off, and head out for their secret government base.

Sora wasn't feeling too cool about it and he look sickly green, Riku tries to comfort the air- sick boy.

"**Are you okay, Sora?" **Riku asked.

"**Yeah, it's that not I'm use to the air travelling…" **Sora said, turning green once more.

"**Oh boy, who ever heard of an elite soldier that get air-sick?" **Axel still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"**Shut it, axel, this is not funny. If he get sick it could leave the team in jeopardize, resulting mission failure." **Riku said in a dangerously low tone.

"**Hey, we can take care of ourselves; we were okay before he even came in." **Axel said coolly.

"**Axel, he is right. We are a team and must work like one, do not consider to leave one of your comrade behind, and this could jeopardize the mission. Don't ever think like that again!" **Cloud warns him.

"**Tsk, tsk…" **Marluxia taunt Axel, swirling his rose.

"**What are you smiling about flower freak?" **Axel blankly said, leaving an angry Marluxia pointing his gun in Axel's forehead.

"**What was that, I believe I did not hear that probably, so would you kindly repeat that?" **Marluxia said in a low tone daring Axel to say it again…

"**Yeah, I believed I did, I said how could a girly girl with the freakiest obsession for flower like it was the whole damn world, ends up as a military soldier even though they have the lamest skills I ever saw, more like no skills I ever saw!"**

Axel finished his sentence leaving Marluxia to crush is rose and pull out another gun, firing madly at Axel, who seem to be dodging like a dancing chimpanzee, much to cloud's irritation he has to let Marluxia get his kill otherwise they'll be dealing with a crazy Marluxia personality again, the last time experience was enough for Cloud to back away. Sora continue to feel sickly ill with Riku still comforting him, Zexion was reading his book completely zone out, and Chaos was just sitting down with his eyes closed and arm folded.

This mayhem went on for half an hour, and seem no time to finish soon, Cloud was completely irritated but did not bother to get in Marluxia's way, Sora was sleeping, both Riku and Zexion was reading, lastly leave the silent Chaos. Cloud was about to loose it, when Chaos unexpectedly sits up and head toward the two.

"**Would you two stop now?" **it was more like a statement than a question.

"**How about a NO and stay out my way, spiky asshole is mine!" **Marluxia was grinning mad, while Axel was begging someone to help, mostly chaos since no one else bothers.

Having enough with this childish game, Chaos use his side chop and slam it down onto Marluxia's neck hard and he was on the floor unconscious. Cloud had to thankful for that, Axel too. Zexion still didn't pay any sort of attention, Sora was still asleep, but Riku was partly watching it. Now carrying Marluxia's dead weight, Chaos lays him down on the back seat and then returning back to his own seat.

The next couple of hours of journey was peaceful thankfully to Chaos, who did not pay much attention and close his eyes once more uninterested.

Until Cloud came out and talk to everyone.

"**Okay I have to say something, before we go into this mission I'll be calling everyone with code names, is that understood?!" **Cloud announced, earning a nod from everyone and continues.

"**Axel, you goes by the name of 'Goat Fantom'."**

"**What the hell? Why do I have to be that name? Do I look like I have horns?" **Axel burst out, while Sora and Marluxia was laughing, and the rest snickering, yet Cloud only glares at him saying 'if I'm calling you that, that's who you gotta be, got it?' look.

"**Marluxia, you're 'Destroyer', since you're specialised in…destroying stuff…" **Cloud said earning a happy yay from Marluxia and a grunt from Axel saying something about being not fair.** "Riku, I put you down as 'Duke' since you're more judging in this crew **(Riku smirked at this much to Axel'sliking).** Chaos, you're 'Reaper' you suit that name more… **(Chaos did not bother to say or move.).** Zexion, you're 'Mac' and don't ask **(Zexion only listen, but did not say),** lastly Sora, you're… 'The Kid'." **Cloud finish off leaving a giggling Axel like a hyena, and Sora pouting out.

"**Hey, I'm not a KID!" **

"**To me yes you are a newbie are always like a little kid to me, now deal with it." **Cloud said harshly and returning to his sit, missing out the last part where Sora saying about 'I'm not a kid anymore.'

_**------------------------Earth Wednesday 8 May 2046, 21:10…location government facility…------------------------------------------------**_

They finally arrives at the headquarter as the jet lands on the spot, immediately the spot lowering it self like an elevator downing downward, the team all climbs out of the jet and stood by waiting until they react their destination.

It felt like there were going down a 100 feet below underground, when their so called underground elevator stop dead still and some scientist heading out to greet them well not really, more like giving them brief of the information for the mission. Keeping their status like always, the soldiers remains silent while the leader do the talking.

Cloud head out to the scientists and announce their arrival and ready for the mission, they nods and told Cloud to follow, Cloud turn back to the others and signalling them to follow him, they did as they were told and head out following their leader into the base.

The underground place was very impressively massive and full of busy workers running around, they even saw labs and some sort of test going, but they did not bother to pry it wasn't there business to interfere they only came for the mission nothing else more.

"**So you see we had a problem on one of our facility on Mars, and recently we received an SOS from Dr. Carmack, when we received it we immediately consider to contact him to see what was the problem, unfortunately the communication was no longer avail and we can no longer reach them on Mars, we suspected it was a wire loose. Later on we manage to get them on the system, one of the head there said there has been an incident, and nearly all of the facilities had to be shut down, and lock out, except from the main entrance, where the doors to the other rooms are tightly sealed. That's where you and your team comes in." **

"**What sort of incident was this?" **Cloud warily asked.

"**We…are not sure; the people who witnessed this event are no longer…alive." **

Everyone just pause where they were going, hearing the phrase 'all of the witnesses…no longer alive' just like thunder struck them.

"**What do you mean they're no longer alive?" **Axel spoke up.

"**I too do not know much of the event happening on Mars; they only sent a message that they need a strong elite team to assist them, and nothing further much on I'm afraid."**

Cloud or the team didn't say anything much onward, following the scientist stop at a large room with a strange device in the centre of the room, the team scatter themselves and waits for orders.

"**Let me introduce you to the 'Ark'." **The scientist said pointing toward the some sort of controlling panel in the centre of the room

"**Ark…?" **Marluxia asked raising a brow.

"**Erm…is that a ship? But this place is completely empty." **Sora spoke out looking around, while everyone stares at him in disbelief.

"**You don't know what an 'Ark' is?" **Zexion asked Sora.

"**No…is that a bad thing?" **Sora innocently asked.

Everyone sighed, they knew Sora was a bit slow and oblivious to many things, but come on, he's an elite soldier now, and he doesn't know what an 'Ark' is? He must be really dense.

"**My dear boy, an 'Ark' is not a ship, a Ark is an teleportation device that was found in 2026, many years scientist wondered what it was for what was it's purpose being built? This Ark can teleport you from one world into another without the use of rocket ship or sort…"**

"**Enough doctor, I do not intend to be rude but we came here on a mission, not to hear the history of the Ark. So is it set?" **Cloud got straight to the point.

"**Yes, indeed. Oh boys open up the entrance to Olduvai and contact them that the team is now set and ready to go." **The scientist ordered some other technicians and they hurriedly did as they were told.

Until then a young lady came in and confronted the scientist, and then the group saw a certain red head, and look back to see Axel was missing, and they let out a big sigh…But Chaos narrows his eyes on the young lady.

"**Dr Andrew, I'm here to assist these gentlemen to their destination and recover the sample of their experiments." **Said the young lady no older than 17, with pale blond hair and blue eyes.

"**Ah, Dr Namine, what a great timing. And yes please do so, and prepare yourself." **The scientist called Dr Andrew laughs heartily.

Dr Namine was about to say something when a red head pops up and it startled Namine much to her annoyance.

"**Hello sweetheart. The name's Axel at your service." **Axel said kissing her hands and giving her a wink, Namine blushes and shy away.

"**Everyone the Ark will be ready in ten minutes so please be patient." **Doctor Andrew announced.

So everyone took five and rest, while Axel have his flings with Namine, unfortunately someone was not too happy about it. Then something hit Axel, turning around seeing Chaos blazing mad, and ready to kill something, Axel sweat and hope it wasn't him that he was after…sadly he was wrong, as the vicious glare he was giving him.

"**Erm…hi?" **Axel gulped.

"**Split…now." **Chaos said in a dangerously low tone, with one to say not to mess around with, and Axel knows better when he was at this state, so Axel flee back with the others until he spot other female workers and runs to fling with them…the irony

The other was curious to why Chaos was at this state, and the only time Chaos was at the state was beating his victim senselessly, and ripping them apart with his bare hands, and that was not an experience everyone are not willingly to go through again, so it's best to leave him alone, and they somewhat pitied the young girl and murmuring something like 'well it's nice knowing ya'.

"**What are you doing here?" **

"**I happened to work here?" **Namine asked confused.

"**You normally work around wing 5 sector C, I repeat again 'what are you doing here'?" **Chaos asked again a bit more harsh this time.

"**If you must know, I'm the scientist that will be assisting the elite soldiers into Mars' facility, Okay?" **Namine said with annoyance in her voice.

Chaos's eyes was wide, if he, an elite soldier and always signed to dangerous mission, and if this person comes along then she's die in no time flat. This mission is clearly dangerous, yet why did she have to come, if it involves him and his team? Anger and frustration as building insideof him.

"**I will not allow it, do you hear?!" **Chaos said a bit louder, and more of a statement than a question.

"**What's that supposed to mean? I have a job to do, and you're not stopping me!" **Namine retort back.

"**You will do as I SAY, and YOU'LL DO IT! I will NOT allow the last member of my family to DIE!" **Chaos almost screams Namine stood a bit backward, a little frightening of Chaos's tempter for she knew him best, but she had to stand her ground. Everyone on the team was wondering what was happening, and Cloud was becoming concern and walks over.

"**Look, BROTHER, just because you're OLDER than me it doesn't mean you can ORDER me around! And I'm SICK and tire of how you treat me like a weak child, because I'm NOT!" **Namine half screamed back at Chaos, and was very irritated by how he is acting.

"**I won't deny it that I'm older than you, and as the older sibling I held responsible over you since mom and dad are no longer alive. And pray tell what the hell are you going to do in this mission? Pretend to be an elite soldier, holding guns and shot off target? Or better yet use a gun as part of your so called 'experiments' Dr Namine?" **Chaos said sarcastically with many hints of venom in his voice, and the next moment he knew was that a sharp sting across his cheek, realising he earned a hard slap from Namine.

Cloud had enough of this scenario and decide to end it, and he had heard as much as necessary. Okay Chaos was protecting his sister, but Cloud thought that he went over the board and being an asshole in the process.

"**Okay, Reaper break it up. You're way over your head soldier. So take a five out, now!"** Cloudclearly state that he wasn't playing around. Chaos grunt but did as he was told and left the area, and Cloud thought with his tempter he probably threatening who ever runs this company to call his sister out of the crew…and mentally laugh at the image forming in his mind..

Namine and Cloud was joining by Sora and Riku who was heading their way.

"**So cap what was that about?" **Sora asked in pure curiosity.

"**Not sure, but it went far enough…" **Cloud said.

"**Don't worry about it guys, my brother is just letting his overprotecting jerk side kick in, but otherwise nothing is wrong." **Namine smiles.

"**Ah I see…wait he's your brother?!" **Sora just happened to click on.

"**Yup, Chaos is my older brother, since our parents died in an accident, my nii-san has being like this ever since, and because we only have each other left. It's nice knowing he cares, but he can overdo it a little." **Namine smiled sadly.

"**Don't worry about, if he's concerning about your safety, it's a good thing. He rarely show any sign of concern to any of us, so considered yourself lucky." **Riku reassured Namine.

Just about when Cloud was about to say something, when Axel came running in screaming 'help me!' and everyone just stare confuse, who would Axel actually be scare of, and it was an amazing sight as well. Soon their question was answer as an furious Chaos came walking in, both fists wrench turning white, and you can actually see the dark piss off aura around him and slowly walking over to Axel, who was hiding behind Cloud.

"**Hey cloud, you got to help me!"**

"**Why should I help you? Whatever you did to him, you deserve it. You should learn that flapping that smart aleck mouth of yours is gonna get you in deep shit one day." **Cloud said trying to tug Axel off him.

"**Looks like your life is up." **Riku stated out.

"**And that one day is today my friend, nice knowing ya." **Sora said, and they all walk off, leaving a very terrified Axel to a extremely pissed off Chaos to deal with, but Axel clutches tightly to Cloud's arm and he felt as if the circulation was cutting form his left arm, and pitied Axel

"**Okay what did you do this time?" **Cloud impatiently asked.

"**Erm, well you know, the kid needs to enlighten up so I kinda like trying to enlighten up the …mood?" **Axel nervously said, Cloud lifting up his brow

"**If I know any better, does your kind of enlighten up the mood involves perversion?" **Cloud asked blankly, while Axel grinning sheepishly.

"**Well I'll visit your funeral." **Cloud walks off, but Axel still vice gripping onto Cloud's arm.

"**Come on, please, please, I'll never do that to him again, please?" **Axel begs.

"**Sigh…okay, tell me what the hell you did in this 'enlighten up the mood' to Chaos?"**

"**Well—**

"**I'll tell you what HE DID, the bastard was grinding he so called fucking dick onto my ass, then I was cooling down, that's what. And now I'm gonna FUCKING burn his sorry ass, and make him regret he EVER did that to ME!!!" **Chaos was yelling with absolute 100 rage, and his eyes glowing with fire that demands the blood shed of Axel.

"**Sorry, mate can't help you." **Cloud tempt to flee off, but Axel grabs hold on him and hid behindhim.** "What the hell, get off me!"**

"**If I'm going down, then you're coming with me! So you have no choice but to save both of our sorry arses."**

Cloud sighed in defeat.

"**You already know, he hated your pervert-ness with passion, so why do you bother to push your luck? And now he's ready to kill you, then you come running back to me after all of these warning I shoved into your face?" **

"**I don't know, he seems easy enough and he's quiet, not like the other that they'll kill me in five minute. And he seems to not mind at all…"**

"**Axel, he didn't want to tolerate with you and your childish games, and left silently, but did you ever think he would hate it? So you're wrong about the quietest are the easily, the more quiet they are the more dangerous they could be, and now you my friend have witness it, and better than the others he can finish you in five seconds flat. So what you have to do is apologise to him!" **With that Cloud tosses Axel right in front of Chaos, and he was grinning like a mad man.

Axel was smiling sheepishly sweating non-stop.

"**Look Chaos, I'm…really sorry okay? I thought I…could enlighten up your mood, you…was moody…so I'm sorry okay?!" **

Axel said quickly, covering his face expecting Chaos's blow to come, but nothing came, daring to peek to be startle that Chaos was smiling sickly sweet….

"**Apology accepted I forgive you…" **Chaos said.

"**R-really…?" **Axel couldn't believe it, was Cloud right all the time, one simple apologetic can save him from the wrath of Chaos? Amazing…

"**Yes, but if you EVER intended to do that AGAIN!!!" **Chaos landed his fist down and clashes with Axel's cheek sending him 1 foot far flying and landing right in front of Cloud and the team.

"**You'll have more than what you have right now…got it?" **Axel unconsciously nod through sheer of fear of Chaos.

Riku whistle at how strong Chaos was, and how impressive his blow was, Marluxia snickering at Axel, Zexion again was uninterested, Sora was a bit nervous if he did something wrong to Chaos would he get the same fate as Axel or even more worst? Cloud and Namine shook both they heads.

"**I didn't know he was that scary…" **Sora said…a bit nervous.

"**Don't worry; if you don't do anything stupid like Axel did, you're fine with him." **Cloud said.

"**Beside I don't think he'll hurt you, threaten yeah, but I don't think he'll hit you like Axel." **Riku said to comfort Sora.

"**And one more thing about my brother you should know, if he smile that sickly sweet smile, there's going to be pain and hospitalising to be done." **Namine warns them.

"**I think we already know that part." **Axel said getting up rubbing his cheek.

"**Oh right, because you already experienced it." **Marluxia said laughing.

"**Oh shut up!" **Axel growled.

Ten minute was up, and Dr Andrew inform the crew it was time to go, they all nodded and head toward the Ark.

"**Okay, when a bubbly thing appears get into it, it can be a very rough ride and usually when you reach the other side don't fret that you feel nauseous and want to vomit, because that's what was meant to happen, now good luck with all of you…I have a feeling you all going to need it." **

The scientist back away, when Sora was going to ask about 'what do you mean we are going to need it' a huge strange silvery bubble like thing emerge from the ground through a hole, the group stood stiffly at first until the doctor voice came at them again.

"**Don't worry, just let it carry you!"**

They did as he said; as the huge bubbly thing engulf them they all disappeared in a flash including the bubbly silver thingy.

The doctor steps into where they were a minute ago and smiled sadly…

"**So young…I'm so sorry, I'm afraid you won't ever see earth ever again, for where you are going you are all doom…okay, seal up the Ark, we'll never have to use it again this is the last time, for nothing shall ever return again, especially once those creature get a grip on them…"**

The doctor walks away, leaving the technicians to completely seal up the Ark for good…

**What will happen to our team? What did the doctor meant? Is there something the doctor didn't say to the crew and left them to their doom? Find out on the net chapter of 'DoOm'.**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------_TBC_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**There you go the first chapter of 'DoOm' I hope you enjoy it, so please read and review, and don't hesitate to make any comment on my story; I'll would glad to except any advice or comment. Freaky ()**


	2. Chapter 2

**DoOm…**

**Spoilers: if you never watch doom…then I might be spoiling it for you, and I tend to add twisted bits into the actual story line as well, it's turning into a big habit…**

**Warning: there will be rape/lime whatever soon …as I said earlier in my first chapter I'm a twisted person, so don't expect me write one fic without bloody mess and homicidal spree…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts it belongs to Disney square Enix, I also don't own the story plotline of 'Doom' from the movie or the game, I only own my twisted part in the storyline, and the character that you do not recognize in this fic…Hints Chaos…**

**Characters playing:**

**Cloud Strife**_ leader of Marines elite troop. Aka_**Bio force gun_ (BFG) 'Big fucking gun'_. **_Alsounknown as _**Sarge **_a professional Marine who have a good relationship with the men inhis squad_

**Chaos N. Reaper (Soldier)-**_Joins the military after the death of his family except his youngest sister, he's distance and more alone, and very sharp and obey only the leader._

**Axel Goat Fantom (Soldier_) - _**_he's a smart aleck and a flamboyant flirter._

**Riku Duke (Soldier)_ –_**_a sharp member of the squad. More of a loner overall._

**Marluxia Destroyer (Soldier_) – _**_the squad's stoic heavy weapons specialist, and has the disturbing hobby of loving flowers, yet can get very highly dangerous if insulted, it's wonder no one ever insulted him about flowers or so._

**Zexion Mac (soldier)_ - _**_Enigmatic, mostly silent, his base ball loving is left behind to defend the Ark._

**Sora The Kid (Soldier_) – _**_the newest member of the squad, _**the Kid**_ is green and inexperienced, much to Cloud's charging._

**Namine **_the doctor aka_**Dr. Namine**_(she'll play Chaos's younger sister)_

**Vexen Pinky**_aka the cyborg, a nervous technician on Mars assigned to coordinate the squad's communication, also he has no lower body part and his attach to cybernetic wheel chair._

**Chapter 2**

**----_Year 2046, Mars facility Olduvai, 15:09, location unknown…------------ _**

The countdown has finish, the remaining survivors on planet Mars facility Olduvai, awaits for their elite soldiers team to assemble so they can riddance of the danger lurking behind their indestructible door that is now seal tightly…the question is, can this elite be strong enough to kill these things, or will they all be doom on planet Mars to die?

Out of the blue a small silver bubbly thingy emerge growing ever massive, and in a flash it vanishes leaving 8 figures behind, as Dr Andrew said, the trip was very rough, and by the time they land on the other side they would feel the effect of nauseous-ness and want to vomit out, everyone was practically feel a bit uncomfortable, especially for Sora, but Cloud didn't feel the full effect for he had already travel with this many times, chaos didn't look too bother as well same with Riku…

Once done being sick, they notice a …half human and half cyborg was standing in front of them, Cloud and the rest had the urge to lift their brows up at the sight, but Axel seeming like he knew the guy…he looks like he was about in his thirties and long brown hair…

"**Hey Pinky due, long time no see…!" **Axel chirps away.

"**Couldn't say the same for you, now let's move along…" **he said, rolling away with his tank like track wheels.

"**Axel, you know that freak?" **Marluxia asked; though he was a freak himself obsess with flowers.

"**Yup, his name is Vexen, but in code name, his name is Pinky!" **Axel starts laughing same with Marluxia, the other just chuckled a bit, but Vexen heard and was silently fuming…

"**Hey, mister Pinky…!" **Sora called out, earning a bigger laughing out of Axel.

"**The name is Vexen, kid! And you shut up!" **Vexen turn around looking very pissed off.

"**Sorry, I just want to ask what happened to you…you don't have to be a jerk about it, and you didn't give us a proper introduction, so how am I supposed to know who you are?" **Sora pout out, while Cloud and Riku just sweat drop.

"**What happened to me is none of your goddamn business!" **Vexen turn away…

"**I'll tell you…Haha…he was the first to try the Ark!!! Haha!!" **Axel burst out laughing, with Vexen blocking his mouth from talking…

"**You will not tell them!" **Vexen tries to hush Axel and his cheek was glowing pink from the embarrassment.

"**It's simply really, the Ark didn't work too swell for Mr Pinky here, so he went into one galaxy, while his ass went to another!" **Axel burst out laughing again, this time joined with Marluxia.

Vexen was red from embarrassment and turn away, no one else except for Axel and Marluxia seems to be enjoying this story that seem to be unpleasant to laugh at.

It was true Vexen has no lower body and is attached to a cybernetic wheel-chair, due to a teleportation accident while using the Ark. But he is not happy or rather depressed about it, an how people like axel or Marluxia would make fun of him.

Namine was watching the whole scene and felt very bad for Vexen…

"**Vexen, it's okay don't worry about I think it's really sad, I do not think it's funny at all…I'm so sorry." **Namine said softly, Vexen gave her a weak smile, then Chaos walk by.

"**Forget them, they're just a couple of laughing halogens, and the idiot next to red there is an flower obsessive freak, he'll take anyone's side if you use flower as your favour…" **Chaos said, and smirking.

"**Okay enough, let's get on our mission, what is the task?" **Cloud asked.

"**Ahem…the task is simple, is to search and destroy." **Vexen said retreating back to his position.

"**Search and destroy? I don't get it, search the disturbance yeah, but destroy what?" **Riku questioned.

"**Well very simple, allow me to explain the full detail, there was an accident at farther back of the facility where Dr Carmack was working, the system here can detect danger and immediate lock down for safety reason. And it recently just activated the lock down sequences, trapping everyone here, but some escape and bare witness the reason."**

"**And the reason?" **Chaos impatiently asked.

"**There was an outbreak, it seems Dr Carmack was doing some kind of illegal experiment under our noses, and unidentified being is lock in there, unfortunately it killed every single living being, the unidentified creature's ability is unknown and nothing is known much I'm afraid…that's where you come in, goes search what ever happened and destroy anything you see, I'll be tracking on the personal monitoring I'll be giving you all. Any question? No? Very good, gentlemen and lady please step this way and proceed to your mission." **Vexen say and leading them to where a big seems like indestructible steel door.

The team move inside the door once it opens, it seal tightly shut after they all went in, Vexen turns around and see on the floor an pistol gun modified version of desert eagle, with couple of white strand of hairs…Vexen smiled at this, well at least he can thank the boy later on monitor communication.

The floor they were in was like a huge elevator…going down, and prepare themselves for what ever going to happen next. Chaos pull out his hand gun and some ammos for Namine to use…

"**Here Namine, use this if you need it." **Chaos giving her the gun and ammos.

"**Awww, that's so sweet nii-san, considering my off target aiming you're willing to give it to me?" **Namine launch herself onto Chaos and kiss him on the cheek.

"**You're cute sis, behind that mask you're a rotten child." **Chaos smirked, considering she used his phrase against him.

The other watch, but soon it ends all too quickly, as they land and Vexen's voice was heard from their personal monitor.

"**Okay, I'll be leading you guys since I got the blue print, and I'll alert you all if any thing comes near your range…"**

"**Thanks…Ready team? It's game time!" **Cloud barked out.

Moving with caution every step, until Namine asked Vexen…

"**Vexen, do you where the lab where this Dr Carmack work? I would to see some sample of his latest experiment to see if there is a logic for this type of killing."**

"**Ah yes, keep heading forward, and then take a turn right then left afterward…"**

"**Thanks come on guys." **Namine chirps away.

"**Namine wait up, we need a plan if we're going to go into this place." **Cloud said, as everyone stop,Cloud continues.** "We need to split into two groups, Reaper I think you should go with Namine to this laboratory along with Duke and Mac, I'll go with the rest, and we'll meet up at the lab, clear?" **

"**Game on!" **Marluxia cheered holding up his chain gun model M-134, along with Axel with his shotgun, Sora with an assault rifle modified G36K carbine. They then head out to separate paths

The hallway was dark, and Riku or Chaos or Zexion didn't like the look or idea of going into any further, Chaos was walking in front, Namine in the middle, with Riku and Zexion on the rear. As they go on the place was getting intensively darker, and the team put on their night vision glasses on.

"**Vexen, are we close to this laboratory yet?" **Chaos asked.

"**No, not yet a little further on, until you see a door then that's the lab. And by the way I didn't catch your name kid."**

"**It's Chaos Niwahikari, but since I'm on the mission now, you should me by my given code name…reaper…" **Chaos coolly said, not loosing eye contact with his path.

"**Chaos, that's a very interesting, not many parent would name their child the meaning of destruction, but Chaos is a nicely made name, suit you very much, much like Reaper too…and thanks for the desert eagle…" **

"**No problem just looking out for a fellow comrade. Although you flatter m—**

Chaos stop instantly, he saw a human feet, and white jacket as the scientist. He stops the others and points ahead, they nods and head forward.

When they got closer, it was indeed a scientist, and he was pretty much alive, shaking terribly. Riku had a closer look and notice how he had ripped off his ears, holding a arm part (fro the earlier scientist that lost her arm in the closing doors), and mumbling something strange, until the saw something that nearly shocked them…two metal doors before them was torn as if it was easily peels off, surely metal especially hard steel metal wasn't easily to peel but this was just…unbelievable…Zexion tries to pick up the doctor, but he hiss out and screeching from fear or other expression that the team can not make out, then Namine came closer to the doctor to help, but he was trembling even more and mumbling jumble of words…

"**Doctor Carmack, its okay we're here to help. We need to know what had happened." **Namine softly said, levelling to his height and put out her arm, Chaos was not too pleased and readies his gun to fire if he did anything stupid.

"**No…g-go away…leaves…it…here…no…killing…alive…" **The doctor mumbled out shuddering.

Namine turns around to look at the other, Namine sighed and reach the doctor and he drop the arm piece and stands up with her, he seems somewhat very weak barely can move, so Zexion comes in and help him.

Before leaving Chaos and Riku stood back a little and were examining the door, it was clear show traces that it was indeed shredded by razor sharp animalistic claws, and there was blood stain on it. The blood wasn't human for a matter of fact…

"**We have to get out of here, whatever did this, it might return back here…" **Chaos said, in warily.

The other nods and follow his lead, and head straight into the lab Vexen direct them into, on their way they manage to find another scientist survivor she seems untouched and was in a good condition, as they did they took her along as well, pretty much she got something to say as from the look of it. They make it to the lab Zexion found a patient bed and lay Dr Carmack down with Dr Ashley getting her equipment out for an emergency rescuing, while Riku look around and Chaos follows Namine to a computer drive system.

Starting up the system, Naime got discs in her pack out and inserted it in, and got straight onto the point, while Chaos cautiously observe the surrounding to see if there was any movements or disturbing.

_**-------------0o0o0o0o0o---Another sector…pinpoint unknown----0o0o0o0o0-----------------**_

It was eerily quiet, the group has being walking for an hours and nothing has yet to shown, but their luck are about to run out soon. Cloud as leader takes the lead, followed by Axel, Marluxia and lastly Sora…every turn every corner was pitch dark, not a glimpse of light could enter it, Cloud was somehow analyse the whole scenario and suspect two option, 1 the creature can't withstand the bright area therefore conceal themselves in the darkness, or two this was a trap set up so they can get one of them one by one…then out of the corner Cloud spots bodies…

"**There's something ahead, be careful." **Cloud ordered and they head forward with caution…

once they're there they saw it was quite a scene, many bodies of scientist was on the ground, from up ahead to where they're standing now, it was like they was waiting in a line to be killed, Axel took the privilege to see if they were still alive, putting his finger down onto their pulse line, he waited for a couple of second, no pulse was detected…

"**They're dead…all of them." **Axel confirmed

Cloud nods and continue to lead the way, they passive was getting more and more dangerous, the pathway was full of lifeless corpses with blood stains and gashes, some even don't have all of their body parts, some even have biting marking on their neck, and on the way they also notice the wall has many tearing markings on the sideways, blood that does not indicate it was human and worst of all these creatures whatever they are they're very strong to rip steel apart like this…but this did not faze to Cloud, it did make Axel and Marluxia nervous, but Sora was trembling he was terrified no offence but he's new and never experienced this sort of thing before so of course it scare the crap out of him…

Cloud suddenly pause his step, and signalling the others to stop in their tracks…

"**What's wrong, why are we stopping?" **Axel asked curious.

"**Quiet, goat, we're not alone…" **Cloud hushed Axel.

Hearing this the whole group put up their mostly guarded, snarling sound and creeping steps were heard, silent animalistic sounds were shrouded in darkness, whatever this thing was it was very stealth as the group were unable to pin out their exact point…out of nowhere two claw like hands from below them took a random selected and grab it's strong grip onto Axel's legs, pulling him downward…

"**What the f— **

"**Goat! Destroyer, Kid fire below us!" **Cloud ordered the others while help Axel.

They did as they were told, and start randomly shooting below them, hissing and screeching came out as a result, and they knew they had hit certain unknown target, and keep on firing like mad, knowing Marluxia and his chain gun, he WAS shooting like mad even hell have to fear him, then the next thing they knew just a blink of an eye, more snarling were heard, and something just broke through the wall in front of them and it smash Marluxia onto the further behind back wall.

"**Ah, shit—**

And then more appears in front of Cloud and sharp claws trying to shred him, but he dodge it, resulting whatever below them success in pulling Axel below.

"**ARGH, HELP MEEEEE—**

"**GOAT FANTOM!!!! AXEL!!!" **

Cloud screamed trying to reach his comrade, but failed as it was too late, Axel's screaming died down, as shredding and tearing sound were heard. Realising then he saw Marluxia barely conscious and Sora can manage to defend himself, it was time for cloud get into motion, he grab Marluxia's chain gun and fire it madly as it fire many bullet per seconds, more horrible screeching and shrieking were heard.

"**Kid, run up ahead and try to find the lab, Destroyer do the same! I'll try to hold these things back and be there!" **Cloud commanded them, and they hesitantly nods and do as they were told.

Cloud then pull out another of his gun, and rapid firing at the thing while trying to buy time for Marluxia and Sora to get into the lab, and he'll be right behind…but so far he was having problem, what ever those thing were they were fast, sharp and hard to stay down…then he pull out a bomb and threw at them and hurriedly make a run for it.

While running Marluxia and Sora heard a loud explosion, and instantly realised that Cloud had used a bomb, and then saw him running forward. They were getting nowhere until their pathway was block off by more creatures…

"**Oh rat! Sarge, we have to turn back, they're up here as well!!" **Marluxia panicked, and runs back to Cloud with Sora trailing closely behind.

"**Vexen can you show us another route to the lab?!" **Cloud scream at his monitor to get Vexen's attention.

"**Run back half way there should be an door to below you, and then run to the other side and use that door to get in the lab!" **Vexen directed them.

They did as they were told, but found it more dreading than the hallway; they were currently in a sewage junction and walking in the icky darkness with knee high water level, it was very dark than before and the screaming of fear in their head gotten a 10 percent boost, this was not getting any easier by each second passing by, but kept going either way…

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o----------------Dr Carmack's lab…pinpoint unknown…-------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Chaos was still busy keeping up his guard at a 100 percentage, leaving Dr Ashley to do her work, while Riku and Zexion was having a look around, with Namine still punching down on her keyboard for the computer checking out the file, until something caught Chaos on the screen…

"**What in the seven hell is that? Don't human normally have 23 pairs of chromosome**?" Chaos asked analyzing the screen.

"**Yeah…but this was part of doctor Carmack's project… it's kind of complicated as a matter of fact…I'm not sure what the result is, it was deleted…I think." **Namine said.

"**Then explain to me what you know about his twisted invention."**

"**Well you see…" **Namine turn around, and points Chaos to the two separate displays a set of two skullswere placed.** "What do you see in this two dug up sample?" **Namine asked.

"**The left from what I see is a human skull, but the right…there's…" **Chaos hesitated.

"**As you can see, the left you guess correct, it is a normal human skull, but the right you can see the differences between the two…on the right is not of human skull, it's a skull of an ancient alien civilization on Mars."**

"**I see, but what does this have anything to do with that DNA sample I just saw…unless…" **Chaos was getting a bit sick now, but their conversation was heard as Riku and Zexion head toward them…

"**What's going on?" **Riku asked.

"**Not sure, but I think the good doctor's experiment is twisting one DNA with another DNA…but I rather let sis here to explain that…" **Chaos motioned for Namine to explain.

"**So enlighten us already." **Zexion said through anxious.

"**Okay, but I don't think you're going to like what I have to say, but here I go." **Namine took abreath, and begins to explain**. "Normally a human being has a set 23 chromosomes in pairs, but from what I saw in this screen says, there was some kind of specimen that contain 24 pairs of chromosomes, that's one more addition of chromosomes…so I assume that it was the DNA of the ancient civilisation on Mars…but the rest is very confusing…" **Namine said.

"**They being researching on ancient Martian civilisation? So they practically dug up remain of this planet's dead remain?" **Riku asked in total shock.

"**Yes, not only that, but it seems like they were messing with their DNA sample as well, but as I said I can't understand many result they recorded, it's very…abnormal." **Namine replied.

"**I see…so Dr Carmack is doing some illegal experiments using DNA of human being and ancient civilization…how sick." **Zexion said uninterested.

_**SMASH**_

Everyone turn around, there was obviously something was happening in the lab, Chaos, Riku and Zexion held up their guns and slowly head forward, Namine was clutching onto her gun and fearful expression written on her facial feature.

"**Can someone please help me? I can't get Doctor Carmack to be still!" **Doctor Ashley voice came out.

They rushed to her, Zexion and Riku was holding down the struggling doctor. Namine was getting a bit of drug to slow him down and Chaos was keeping watch and readied his guns in place.

"**Dr Carmack, it's going to be okay, please calm down…" **Namine begs, but Dr Carmack was thrashing violently on the bed with both his arms securely on the side rail of it.

"**K-kill me… Y-you must kill me!!" **He screamed out at Namine. Riku and Zexion successfully pin him down and Namine was able to injected him with a relaxant, slowly he was claming down so Riku and Zexion let go of him, but his eyes was full of panic something was very awfully wrong…

"**Doctor it's going to be okay…" **Namine reassured him, as the tranquilizer kicked in he feel into a sleep.

Riku left to see the rest of the room, while Namine and Zexion went back to the computer screen, leaving Dr Ashley to care for the sleeping doctor and Chaos who is narrowing his eyes dangerously. Dr Ashley was doing her job, when she felt a cold hard metal on her cheek and turn to see Chaos pointing his gun at her**…**

"**Is there anything I can help you…?" **She said in panic.

"**As a matter of fact, yes, you have a whole damn of things to explain…" **Chaos paused for a moment to have a look at her reaction obviously threatening her, she was nothing but of fright, and thencontinues.** "You was awfully quiet ever since we found you, care to tell me what the hell is going on down here when the outbreak started or how it begun?"**

Riku caught the sight and wondering what fire Chaos off and come to find out what was going on. The woman was still quiet and it was getting onto the verge of Chaos's last patient, if she didn't start talking soon he'll decorate her with some nice couple of holes.

"**Well? I need to know what is going and what we're dealing with…" **Chaos lowered his tones.

"**Hey, what are you doing Chaos?" **Riku asked stepping into view.

"**We're clueless to what is going on down here, and obviously we're fighting blindly. She worked here, so it's clear she might know what is the caused of this outbreak…" **Chaos blankly said, without moving his eyes away from the scared woman.

Riku crossed his arms and frowned, **_it's so obvious the question, yet he always managed to fire away at a great timing._** Riku thought, but nevertheless he was happy that Chaos was on their side, otherwise he didn't want to oppose Chaos from an enemy position or it'll be his early grave…

"**I won't repeat myself, so you have five seconds to answer us honestly with every strand of detail or I'll throw you out to whatever that killing thing is for you to deal with it on your own, understood?!" **Chaos said in a threatening tone, having the woman paled and nods immediately.** "Good, now start talking…"**

"**I don't know how it happened from the start, I wasn't in the same sector as Dr Carmack, but after he shouted out something about 'it's not safe it's unstable, restrain it' and following that it was trailed by huge animalistic screeching, and everyone was screaming and running for their lives. I came out to see what was happening…and it scared me and I hid myself ever since then…" **She sobbed.

Chaos lowers his gun, and softens up his face kneeling to her level. Follow by when he lightly grabs her chin and lift her eye to eye with himself… She was startled by this action and had a fearful look on her face, while Riku just snorted and turn away.

"**Calm down, I won't harm you unless you tell us what happened. So what did you saw?" **Chaos softly asked, not breaking eye contact.

"**I…I s-saw monster like imps…slaughtering the others, I saw bloody mess everywhere. I hid myself safely away, and saw the horrible scene…"**

"**Do you know how these 'monster imps' came to be?" **Riku asked, suddenly very dreaded of this piece of information.

"**I don't know how they came to be, but I think they're some kind of infection that spread out…and they breed as well…I'm not very sure, I don't know much about these things…" **She said holding her head and crying quietly to herself.

Chaos turns to Riku who was speechless to what to said, except this information was not very useful at all, all they know is these monsters are somehow involved with Dr Carmack DNA experiments, but more of the question 'how do you stop this thing?' and if what Dr Ashley assuming is correct about it being an infection how can they stop it or better yet stop the infection from spreading? Is there a cure for this infection? So many missing information and so many things that they do not understand…then Naime and Zexion walk toward them…

"**Chaos, we need to move to another lab." **Namine said.

"**Move to another lab, why?" **Riku asked instead of Chaos.

"**Well you see, Namine and myself was trying to get the file down, except it won't let us access it from this lab computer, we can only access this information from Carmack's office main drive, since it's 'private' file." **Zexion said.

"**Chaos, what do you say?" **Riku and the others turn to Chaos for command as he was next commander to Cloud, as Cloud put it he trusted Chaos more than anyone to make a good decision and left him for charges if he wasn't around. Chaos was musing in his mind for a bit, when he stood up…

"**Alright then here's the plan, Dr Ashley shall stay here with Dr Carmack to watch over his health." **Dr Ashley dreaded at this, but chaos turns to her, tossing her a handgun**. " Don't worry we won't be long, Zexion shall go with my sister to the office…Riku and I will head out to find more about these 'things' and how to stop them…are you with me?" **Chaos asked turning to Riku and the others who nodded.

"**Be careful Chaos, come back to us soon okay?" **Namine said tugging onto his sleeve.

"**Sure, just take care until I and Riku get back okay? And Zexion, take well care of my sister for me okay, I'm counting on you." **Chaos eyed Zexion, and he nodded.

So they depart their separate ways, leaving Dr Ashley with Dr Carmack in the lab.

_**0o0o0o0o---------somewhere under the sewage junction, Mars facility---------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"**This is stupid idea!" **Marluxia complained for the last twentieth times.

"**Okay, we get you just shut up for once. Unless you rather go up there with those freaks…" **Cloud snapped.

While they were walking forward, little they know a swift and fast shadow lurking behind them, when suddenly Vexen's voice came out panicking.

"**Cloud, get yourself and your little group the fuck out of there, NOW!!" **Vexen yelled form his monitor.

"**What—**

Suddenly Marluxia took a step and he immediately sink down in the water, as something was pulling him rapidly underwater. Cloud and Sora panicked, Cloud was plunging his hands into the water trying to reach Marluxia, but all he can grip is just water and more water. Until Cloud heard Sora start firing his gun, Cloud snaps up and seeing more shrieking silhouettes approaching them…

"**Oh shit…" **Cloud cursed

"**Cloud—**

"**Sora, forget firing run NOW!" **Cloud commanded and pulling Sora to run.

Running the endlessly in the underground sewage tunnel, with many unknown dangerous enemies. Their splashing foot on the water was very high pitch, with many bigger splashing trailing behind them.

Finally found an exit, Cloud pulled Sora and himself up and sealed the door tightly and makes another round of running, not even a single moment of catching breath. The shrieking and screeching died down, but not risking chances they kept on running…

_**0o0o0o0o0------------somewhere away from the lab----------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Riku and Chaos was heading out cautiously out in the dark hallway, both with both their guns held tightly in their hands, taking turns at each corners they turn to…so far so good…for now.

For about walking about fifteen minute they reach to something that is like a control room, both heading opposite side with guards up to max, until both called out in unison 'cleared' and begins their search…

The room was totally trashed big time, table and chair were either broken or turn upside down, glasses were smashed, papers were scattered on the floor, computers was knock off onto the floor either busted or crush, and what's worst was the dreadful smell of blood lingers in the air, but surprisingly there was no dead bodies anywhere to be found; only blood scattering everywhere on the floor and on the wall…

Chaos stopped dead in his track at a corner where the blood source was, he just standing still there like a statue, Riku didn't notice at first only assuming he was searching for something, until he realised Chaos never moved form that very spot, and went over to see if something was wrong…

"**Chaos…is there something wrong…?" **Riku asked quietly, yet Chaos just stood still staring blankly at the bloody corpses of two scientists, one was a woman and the other was a man, even in death the two remain bounded, as they died holding hands…taking Chaos's silence was a bad thing Riku approach him, and rest a hand on his shoulder only to feel chaos trembling, now Riku was greatly concerned, never did he ever see chaos soften yet let alone him trembling…

Chaos was staring hard at the corpses, an image formed in his mind, the killing the murdering, the blood, all replaying freshly in his mind like a broken record, no matter how much he suppresses the memories, it always remain imprinted perfectly in his mind that very day…a single drop of tear runs down his cheek this did not went unnoticed, Riku saw the tear and was deeply concerned…

"**Chaos…you can tell me, you know, I'm your friend…" **Riku soften his voice.

"**It's just…it's the same position I found them, when they died…" **Chaos manages to gasp out until more tears pouring out of his green eyes…

"**Who died?"**

"**My parents, they died because it was my fault, they died because of my stupid mistakes!" **

Chaos collapse onto his knees now the tears freely bursting out, Chaos was finally letting the emotion out again from its bottle, he could never cry in front of the others, yet he shouldn't cry, it was his fault he never deserved to cry let alone live, Riku kneel down to Chaos's level and hold him in his firm arms, while he broke down completely, clutching onto Riku's shirt…

"**Tell me what happened…" **Riku whispered into his ear.

"**I was five when I and my sister became orphans, it was night time I was feeling hot and left the window open and accidentally felt asleep while my parents was sleeping in their room. A scream woke me up, it was coming form my parent's room I peak in thinking that they might be having a fight, but I was wrong, I saw a man holding up a knife and stabbed it into my father's heart, and then my mother bit him, he got angry and stabbed her to death, her blood dispersed everywhere and I felt a splash on my cheek…I wanted to cry I wanted to scream so badly, but I knew if I scream he would be after me and my sister…that's when I realised my sister.**

**I ran down to her room, and I hid us safely…lucky he didn't find us…we cried until we fell asleep. I woke earlier that day, left my sister in the safety of our hiding spot and went to see if he was gone, he did. I re-entered my parents room to be dreaded at the sight…both my parents died holding hands, I burst into tears as I look down…I saw my mother's hand writing in blood saying 'take care my son, take care of yourself and your sister, we love you' and they were gone just like that, just because I fell asleep with the window opened they died because of my mistake!" **Chaos clutched tighter to Riku.

Riku didn't know what to say, he felt bad for Chaos for losing both parent at very young age, and he blames it on himself, clearly he hell no one would expect a murderer to come in that very night to kill…

"**Chaos, it wasn't your fault, you were very young back then, and I don't think your parents would want you to sad do they? Why do you think your mother gave her last breath to write what she wrote to you?" **Riku said, stroking Chaos's hair to calm him, Chaos tensed first but he then relaxed to the gentle caressing

"**I feel responsible, if I never left the window open or just tolerate with the heat, they would still be here now…it is my fault…" **Chaos quietly said.

Riku couldn't help it but he felt like Chaos was somehow a very vulnerable child right now in his arms, not a deadly elite soldier but a crying child that just done something bad. Riku also notice how much emotion was playing right before him, it was really rare for chaos to show emotion, unlike his evil smirking or deadly sweet smile before it was followed by breaking of bones, Riku felt somewhat special if he was able to see such rare emotions from his comrade…

"**No, don't blame yourself, what happened is already long gone, but if they were still here would you even consider yourself as an elite soldier fighting to defend the weak? It's the death of your parent that bought that you out…I think where ever they are I'll bet they're very proud of you right now." **Riku smiled.

Chaos looked up to him, and gently smiled.** "Thank you Riku…thanks for listening, I don't even know what—**

Chaos was cut short when he and Riku narrow their eyes as a silent clanging of a tin can bin fell onto the floor; this got both of their attention and readied their guns, out of a shadow an tall slim imp like monstrous creature steps into view, snarling at them…Chaos and Riku's eyes were wide, staring at the creature as if staring at the devil himself…

"**What. The. Hell?" **Riku slowly said out…

unexpectedly the creature launch itself at Chaos and Riku who quickly dodge the assault, and begins firing at the creature, having it hissing and shrieking out in pain, and madly attack anything, unfortunately for Riku and Chaos the creature stumbled out the door and quickly fled, both soldiers runs after it and shooting at even as it avoid the bullet turning to a corner.

They both running at a quick speed not letting it getting away, but it was too late, the creature had disappeared around the corner and no trace of it were found, even the blood trail stop at their foot.

"**Shit, what the hell was that thing? It can't be human!" **Riku then curses afterward.

"**I think that was the thing Dr Ashley was talking about." **Chaos said.

"**Shit, now it's loose some where around here—**

"**Riku, the others we have to get back to the others! We have to warn the others and Cloud!" **Chaos alarmed, and Riku curses even more.

They both are running as fast as they could back to the others, and in hoping to run into Cloud in the process.

**What will happen? Will they make it back tot eh other before the creature reach them first? And will they run into Cloud as they hope? Well find out in the next chapter of 'DoOm'.**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0----------------------------------TBC-----------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**I hope you enjoyed it, so please and review, and don't hesitate to comment on my work, for advice and comments are gladly appreciated, so thank you for reading, until the next chapter. Freaky ending transmission…**


	3. Chapter 3

**DoOm…**

**Spoilers: if you never watch doom…then I might be spoiling it for you, and I tend to add twisted bits into the actual story line as well, it's turning into a big habit…**

**Warning: there will be rape whatever soon …as I said earlier in my first chapter I'm a twisted person, so don't expect me write one fic without bloody mess and homicidal spree…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts it belongs to Disney square Enix, I also don't own the story plotline of 'Doom' from the movie or the game, I only own my twisted part in the storyline, and the character that you do not recognize in this fic…Hints Chaos…**

**Characters playing:**

**Cloud Strife**_ leader of Marines elite troop. Aka _**Bio force gun_ (BFG) 'Big fucking gun'_. **_Also known as _**Sarge **_a professional Marine who have a good relationship with the men in his squad_

**Chaos N. Reaper (Soldier)-**_Joins the military after the death of his family except his youngest sister, he's distance and more alone, and very sharp and obey only the leader._

**Axel Goat Fantom (Soldier_) - _**_he's a smart aleck and a flamboyant flirter._

**Riku Duke (Soldier)_ –_**_a sharp member of the squad. More of a loner overall._

**Marluxia Destroyer (Soldier_) – _**_the squad's stoic heavy weapons specialist, and has the disturbing hobby of loving flowers, yet can get very highly dangerous if insulted, it's wonder no one ever insulted him about flowers or so._

**Zexion Mac (soldier)_ - _**_Enigmatic, mostly silent, his base ball loving is left behind to defend the Ark._

**Sora The Kid (Soldier_) – _**_the newest member of the squad, _**the Kid**_ is green and inexperienced, much to Cloud's charging._

**Namine **_the doctor aka _**Dr. Namine **_(she'll play Chaos's younger sister)_

**Vexen Pinky -- **_aka the cyborg, a nervous technician on Mars assigned to coordinate the squad's communication, also he has no lower body part and is attach to cybernetic wheel chair._

**Chapter 3**

_**0o0o------------------------------Somewhere just above the sewage junction, pinpoint unknown------------------------------0o0o0o0**_

"**Cloud….I mean Sarge, can we please stop? I need to catch a breath before I totally collapse." **Sora pleads Cloud to stop for a moment of rest, Cloud hesitated but then complied.

"**Alright, we haven't got long though and we must hurry back to the others." **

"…**What's the worst in this scenario Sarge?" **Sora asked.

"**Let's drop the codename, and the worst scenario I can think of is the other crew is either already dead now or fighting for their lives right now." **Cloud paused for a moment, Sora paled at this statement, Cloud continues. **"Or the much worst scenario is we all end up dead and whatever that thing is they might escape to Earth through the Ark if we're not careful about it."**

"…**Oh…crap…have you ever thought we can make it though? I mean we already lost Axel and Marluxia and they didn't have a chance let alone us." **Sora said sadly.

"**Sora, you're an elite soldier I expect more from you, except for that sort of comment." **Cloud snapped leaving Sora startle at the out burst**. "We will make it if it even the last thing we do, and we will kill those things before it reach the Ark, understood soldier?!"**

"**Sir, yes sir!" **Sora stood up straightening his back.

"**Good, now are you ready?" **Cloud turn to asked Sora, who gives him a positive nod.** "Okay right, let's head out, the sooner we find the others the better…!" **Cloud dashes off with Sora closely behind.

"**I just hope that they're still alive…" **Sora mumbled quietly to himself.

The two runs off to find the other as soon as possible with the help of Vexen on the screen monitor to direct them in the right way, luckily for then now that they were off sight form those monstrous imps, but how long can they stay off their sight? The further they go the more dangerous it becomes, and the more they understand the more likely they will make it out alive, and being an elite soldier Cloud will never let those things beat him for his pride was too great for losses; and he had already lost two important comrades and friends, and he doesn't want to lose anymore of them.

_**0o0o0o-------------------- Near Dr Carmack laboratory…----------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Riku and Chaos was running none-stop until they find Namine and Zexion, as they were passing Dr Carmack's laboratory something sent creepy shivering down of their spines. At the same time both soldiers stop dead at the entrance of the lab…unfortunately they did not realized that this was another of Dr Carmack's lab, the one where Dr Ashley and Carmack are somewhere further up ahead, this facility was like a maze…

"**Hey, Chaos I could have sworn that the light was on when we left this place…is it me or it—**

"**No, you're right the place's lights were switch on…something must of happened when we left…let's check it out." **Chaos said cautiously going in followed by Riku closely behind his back.

Then taking more glances Chaos then just realized that this was not the lab that they were in earlier, for there were cages, and it seems that the animals they saw while passing here was gone, it looks as if something pulled them out of their cage, organs and many flesh part was torn or thrown across everywhere, blood spilling all across the tables and flooring. It was unpleasant sight to observe, then small growling and tiny screeching were heard somewhere at the back.

**"Well looks like we missed quite a party."**

Riku and Chaos nods to each other and taking careful steps forward, with guns held up. Turning the corner, they saw a figure more like a scientist, of course they didn't know if that was a man or a woman for their back on facing them, all they know is that this person is a scientist for the lab coat.

"**Erm…excuse me, we're from RRTS (Rapid response tactical squad), and we're here to h—**

the person turn around to show Chaos and Riku the most gruesome display, the man look as if he was some sort of monster, and he was cover with mainly bloody mess on his white lab coat, still the two soldiers did not attract him yet, as both soldiers shines their gun light to what he was doing, Riku nearly vomited at the sight…he was opening the cage and grabbing a lab mouse, turning to face the two, be bite onto the mouse tearing it into two with his teeth, chewing it with blood gushing on the floor and then he suck in the tail as if it was a nice string piece of pasta…grinning madly showing his bloody covered teeth his hand reach for a knife.

"**No, sir, please don't we don't mean any harm…please restrain from the viol—**

Chaos was cut short as the mad scientist launch himself at Chaos and Riku causing them to activate their defensive and start firing at the man, and he went crashing back onto the table, Chaos closes his eyes and shook his head in disappointment, he at least thought he could rescue some survivors, but it seems like he was somehow doubting that now…

"**Hey Chaos, it's one of the doctors…its Dr Aldus…" **Riku called out reading the tag on the dead scientist's lab coat.

"**Hey Vexen, how many scientists and how many civilians were trapped down here?" **Chaos asked.

"**Let's see, there's at least 6 scientists and about 79civilian workers in total of 85…why?"**

"**Take a look on the screen." **Chaos points his killcam to let Vexen see.** "Look familiar?"**

"**Oh my, it will be confirmed that Dr Aldus is dead…oh there's a request that the corporation would like to know what happened to the remaining scientists, could you do that?" **Vexen asked.

"**Sure, we found Dr Carmack, but he was acting a bit crazy on the head, and manage to tear his ear off, then we found Dr Ashley who is untouched and in good condition, and now lastly this unfortunate prick is dead, but I must say the guy is a nut head." **Riku uninterestedly said out.

"**Hm…I see, but please keep up finding the remains…"**Vexen said.

"**Hey what do y—**

Riku was cut short once more as they spotted the creature earlier they met and now it was standing in front of them and then starts to attack them…

"**Shit!" **Riku cursed and fires at it.

"**Sarge we got something here! IT'S BIG, AND I DON'T THINK ITS HUMAN!!" **Chaos shouted into his communicator to reach Cloud.

"**I read you loud and clear, where are you, Chaos?!"**

"**Oh, fuck this!" **Riku cursed once more, whatever it was it was really fast and manage to slip through Riku and Chaos once more, and it was really pissing off the two big times, no questions…

"…**shit…" **Chaos also cursed…

"**Chaos, what is going on?" **Cloud asked from his communicator.

"**Nothing, Sarge…we lost it, whatever that thing was its fast and manage to lose us twice in a row…" **Chaos said with distaste.

"…**I see, head back to the lab on the double soldier, we need to talk."**

"**Roger that…" **Chaos put away his communicator and then signally Riku to head back to the lab with Namine and Zexion.

_**0o0o0o0o0o----------------------- back to Dr Carmack's lab/office ---------------------0o0o0o**_

Naime and Zexion was by the computer's side, when Chaos and Riku walks to them…a minute later Cloud and Sora walks in, the group lifted their brows, thinking on the same line of 'where is Axel and Marluxia?' and why was they on their own?

"**What happened to Axel and Marluxia?" **Zexion asked.

"**They're—**

Cloud was interrupted when the liquefied (nanowall) door opens and a very pissed off Axel and wet Marluxia walks in, glaring at Cloud and Sora…

"**You…you two, some friends you two are, LEAVING US LIKE THAT!!" **Axel shouted at Cloud and Sora, while everyone was pretty much confused.

"**But we thought that Axel was gone when he was dragged down into the sewage, and that Marluxia was—**

"**Drowning to death…" **Marluxia said sarcastically, folding his arms followed by 'uh?' from cloud and Sora.

"**What, but we thought something pulled you down there?" **Sora was now officially confused yet very glad that they were still alive.

"**No, I fell down the damn hole and you two left me, running off saving yourselves while I was drowning my life out, how selfish…"**

"**Okay, that I can understand, but Axel was…--**

"**Yeah, yeah I know some damn freak show pulled me down, but it didn't expect me to hold a fucking gun into its mouth, so I blew its head off…but I didn't get to see what it look like though…" **Axel was grinning.** "Don't expect me to go down that easily."**

"**Right…but I'm glad that you're still with us." **Sora was grinning sheepishly.

"**Sorry to interrupt, since we have no idea what just happened, but what the heck are you dragging along Marluxia?" **Riku asked pointing out the huge human size bag behind Marluxia.

"**Oh this? This is the souvenir I got ever since I was left drowning to death no thanks to these two deserters!" **Marluxia was still glaring at Cloud and Sora.** "But since Namine is the doctor around here maybe she can tell us what this is?"**

"**What is it, Marluxia?" **Namine asked walking toward the bag that Marluxia was holding.

"**So doctor can you please tell me what the fuck is THIS?!! **Marluxia screamed pulling the bag off revealing the monster's face.

"**OH GOD!!" **Namine screamed.

"**What the fuck is that?" **Cloud asked.** "Where the hell did you get it?"**

"**Who knows what the hell this is, but I saw him hunching over Marluxia when he was trying to get out of the hole he fell in, and shot it; he was lucky I came by…"**Axel grins

"**Well, Dr Namine, have you ever find something like this during your search**?" Cloud asked now very pissed off.

"**No, I never have seen something like it."**

"**Well it got to come from somewhere, doc." **Axel said with bitterly

"**Axel, shut up!" **Cloud snarled at Axel.

"**But I never have seen it before, the planet is completely dead, nothing can survive out there—**

"**WELL FUCKING LOOK AT IT, IT HAS TO COME FROM SOMEWHERE!!" **Axel shouted.

"**Axel I said shut the fuck up!" **Cloud yelled at Axel, who mumbles curses and left to cool off. **"We came here for three things; 1- to eliminate the threat, 2- to secure the facility at all cost necessary and 3-to retrieve UAC property."**

"**Hold up, we're here to search and destroy like you said earlier, what's this shit about getting this scientific homework?" **Chaos interrupted, earning a glare form Cloud.

"**Don't start this shit with me again; remember what I said earlier before this mission soldier?" **Cloud turned to Chaos and stared hard at him.** "Don't make it harder than it already is. I know you don't like to do anything about in this…affair. You chose to come, Chaos."**

**_0o0o0o0o-------------(Flashback)-------- At the military quarantine Tuesday 7 May 2046, 17:15 )this is the scene that is cut out from chapter 1, before Cloud came in and talk of the crisis, and many that has been cut out in now in this chapter ---------------------0o0o0o0o0_**

_Cloud just talked to the commission leader of the whole RRTS force, of their new upcoming mission, on Olduvai._

"**_Sergeant Cloud, there's being a level 5 quarantine breach on Olduvai. The RRTS are required immediately. The mission is to search and destroy, eliminate the threat, secure the facility and retrieve UCA property. Use anything that is necessary and at many cost if you can stabilized the facility."_**

"_**Anything that is necessary?" **Cloud mused._

"_**Anything that is necessary. Is that understood, Sergeant, over?"**_

"_**Mission is understood, transmission out." **Cloud said, turning off his transmission._

_**----------------------------In the soldier's bed room ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The room was very big, and 8 beds were placed opposite each other, in two rows, and the weapons was placed on each of their personal cupboard…but some if preferred some had their own personal space, for the quadrant had three extra rooms, one for the Cloud the sergeant of course, and the other two is for Chaos and Riku who got it at first hand, but occasionally comes to the main bed room with the others as Cloud order them to, the music was on rampaging loudly, and the fun 'n' games was on, for they just had finished their mission, and a new member just joined in, expecting a good old vacation soon…_

_Now Axel and Marluxia was playing baseball with each other, messing about, throwing oranges as if it was a ball, Axel stroke a hit, and slammed into the metallic cupboard next to the bed that Riku was lying on, clicking his way on a game boy, and glared at them…_

"_**That's a hit, baby!" **Axel cheered._

"_**Yeah right, I could hit better. So where are you going on this vacation Axel?" **Marluxia asked._

"_**I'm going to nice old Puerto Rico, and lock myself in the motel room with two SHE-MEN! Oh yeah baby!" **Axel shamelessly said out, manages to swing his bat hitting another orange threw at him, and Chaos caught it as it was just about to hit his face._

"_**Axel, I'm sick of your filth so shut up for once." **Chaos said blankly with hints of distaste, not even once turn his eyes away from his novel._

"_**Oh, the destruction one finally graces us with some blessing words!" **Axel mocking chaos was ignoring him, chaos continues his reading as if none of that ever happened._

"_**Actually Axel, every single one of his words are excellent timing, now please do shut up." **Zexion said, cleaning his gun while Axel finally piped down and sat next to Sora._

"_**Well this is new, the Jerk-o-red finally listen to something…" **Riku lifted up his brow saying sarcastically._

"_**Forget about that no fun ass, I can feel a great breeze on the Hawaii beach on the way, baby!" **Marluxia said stretching out, imagining out on the beach…_

"_**Hey Sora, wanna hear something funny?" **Axel comes closer to Sora, sitting on his bed in the process._

"_**Yeah, Like what?" **Sora curiously asked._

"_**Sometime ago I asked our good Sergeant here for a chick… and a couples of weeks after we finished our mission, guess who he put in?" **Axel said huskily to Sora licking his lips_

"_**Who?" **Sora said, not catching the hints…how dense is he?_

"_**A cute little boy with a sexy ass that I'll bet is really tight…get it?" **Axel said, snaking his hands to Sora's behind, Sora jumped 1 foot into the air with a yelped, earning stares from the others to their direction._

_Zexion didn't care like always, Riku glares at Axel, Marluxia was staring at him as if he was a lunatic (he wasn't much a fan of idiots or the fact that he was hitting someone much younger and innocent as Sora), but chaos was no where to be seen, and in a blink of an eye he was right behind Axel, looking very…let's just say he wasn't happy at all._

"_**Is there something I can do for you, snow white baby?" **Axel uninterestingly said, and leaning back to his bed headboard with his arms behind his head_

"_**This isn't an all out club to make out, idiot. This is a military; you're a soldier so act like one, instead of a disgusting pervert who couldn't keep his hands to himself. Do not act like this ever again, do I make myself clear soldier?!" **Chaos barked out dangerously near to anger level._

"_**Crystal clear…" **Axel then grabbed a hold on chaos and pulled him down onto the bed and pinning him underneath himself.** "My dear gorgeous sexy boss…"**_

"_**You are a disgusting pile of trash." **Chaos snarled dangerously at Axel.** "Now let go of me."**_

_Axel smirked at him, obviously enjoying taunting him, Axel is a person who would dare to do the impossible, and yet somehow manage to smart mouth his way out of trouble. Now Chaos was very piss off, one thing that Chaos could never do is control his raging horrible emotions that jumps at any moments, that's why he is always so distant, to keep his weaknesses on the low, but now Axel was dragging it out._

_Chaos did not say anything or act, not trusting himself if Axel is hospitalized when a mission suddenly comes up, but not like they really needed him much, but Cloud will not be very happy about it though._

_Axel then pinning both his arms above his head, and then pushing his knee between his legs, Chaos snarled at this, not liking the physical contact at all. Heading closer down to Chaos, to have a taste of his wondrous lips, Chaos bash his head toward Axel with such force that he was bleeding on the head. The stunt caused Axel to lose his grip on Chaos, and he was thrown off onto the hard floor with a THUD while everyone just shook their head, already knowing what would happened, just like a video tape rewinding itself, as said Axel would always molesting anyone who he thinks appeals to him, as everyone in the team appealed to him exclude Marluxia who he quote ' I do not molest freaks of nature' and Zexion about he's 'the silent religious crusor', but he knew very well not to push his luck on Cloud who would actually kill him on the spot, on the other hand Sora was a little more than dense but he makes it really fun, lastly leaves Riku and Chaos their personalities are somewhat very identical and very fun to molest no doubt._

"_**You're a waste of time…" **Chaos said and dismissing the argument, fearing if he unleashes his fury would not be a very good idea; so it's better if he back away while he still can_

"_**Kid, you got one hard head; what is it made of? Ton of bricks, iron, steel?" **Axel looked with pain rubbing his aching head._

"_**Tsk, look at his forehead dope!" **Marluxia mocked, motioning to Chaos's head where his beautiful glittering royal green jewel rested on. **"You see that on his head? That's one of the rarest jewels harder than diamond, you're lucky that he didn't crack your skull."**_

_Axel scowled at Chaos who smirked, and heading back to his novel. Riku just shook his head and mumbled out 'idiot' and went back to his Gameboy, and voicing his victory out loud. Sora was standing there looking confused._

"_**I don't get it, doesn't Axel like women? So why is he molesting Chaos? Doesn't he know Chaos is a guy not a girl?" **Sora paused for a minute to observe Chaos.** "Although, the long hair and the jewel part on his head do make him look like a girl."**_

_Marluxia starts laughing, while Chaos just silently glares at him, and both Zexion and Riku just look at him unbelievably…Axel just cocked his brow._

"_**What's wrong with the way I look? You don't see me complaining about a brown spiky hedgehog on the loose in the campus, did I?" **Chaos purposely insulted Sora although he already knew Sora's true intention, but he couldn't control his anger from rising right now. Sora glares daggers at him._

"_**Jeez calm down, Chaos. Sora doesn't mean that." **Riku said trying to break the tension**. "Beside Sora, now it's not a very good time to be playing that sort of question with Chaos, he has a…anger management."**_

"_**Oh I see I'm sorry I guess…I didn't mean to offend Chaos in that way…"**Sora looked down guiltily._

"_**You are forgiven, though I should be the one apologizing. I knew your intention yet I let my anger get the better of me, so I'm sorry…" **Chaos quietly said, while Sora smiled nodding an okay._

"_**But to my quest—**_

"_**Alright, Red over there is a bi; he liked both women and men, and shows no shame in what so ever. So it's natural if he molesting one of the teammate, he does that every times." **Riku stated out._

"_**But I don't see him molesting Marluxia, Cloud or Zexion…or you, I only saw him doing that to Chaos, and me…" **Sora said_

"**_Oh, I do molest luxurious silver over there, but today I wanted snow white for a change. I think silver had enough for a change so wanna start p—_**

"_**You think about it and I'll decorate a hole through that fucking you so call brain of yours." **Chaos growled in a low tone, he was right behind Axel pointing his gun right on the head. Chaos was has another specialty, it was his stealth approaching…_

"_**Yes, sir, understood sir!" **Axel tensed and immediately answered._

_Everyone snickered, Chaos then retreat back to his side of the bedroom, and carry on his reading. _

"_**See? That's why Chaos makes a good second in command, he's dangerous and threatening. Anyway as I said about Axel he likes anyone who he thinks appealed to him..."**_

"_**Yeah, anyone with the fine look and sexy curve or the tight ass will do nicely. Marluxia and Zexion don't reach my appealing level…" **Axel said._

"_**And why not?!" **Marluxia growled in annoyed by eh insult, Zexion couldn't care.** "Are you saying that I'm ugly? Then look at yourself pal!"**_

"_**Oh no, you're one fine looking piece of work…" **Axel seductively said making Marluxia blushing.** "It's just your damn annoying freak obsession that cut yourself off!"**_

_Anger flares up in Marluxia and he threw a heavy box onto Axel's face and he went with a THUMP onto the floor once more. Riku couldn't help it but thought that Marluxia was somehow interested to get Axel's attention._

"_**Hey Marluxia, are into guys?" **Riku suddenly asked out of curiosity._

"_**Yes, I'm gay, you got a problem about it?!" **Marluxia snapped._

"…_**Erm…no…" **Riku put his hands up in defense._

"_**So what about, Zexion then, does Axel like him?" **Sora continues on with his ridiculous questions._

"_**I don't—**_

"_**Don't drag me into this!" **Zexion hissed dangerously._

"_**I don't molest a stupid religious mad man…jeez the bloody idiot would slice himself open if he fail one mission…and self-harming a beautiful body is out of the question." **Axel uninterestedly said._

"…_**Better be him than me…maybe I should do what he does as well…"**Chaos mumbled out loudly, purposely letting everyone else hear it. Zexion smirked at this comment_

"_**No way baby, I won't let you put those nasty little scars on your gorgeous self**…" Axel mockingly pleaded him._

"_**Whatever…"**_

"_**And what about Cloud, does he do that with Cloud as well?" **Sora asked for the last time._

"_**Cloud will kill him on the spot, and he got the authority to do it as well." **Riku just blankly said out._

"_**Hmph…sexy, gorgeous, delicious, tasty…but untouchable, how unfair…" **Axel faked cries out, earning a weird look from every one saying 'you're a complete idiot' looks._

"_**So does this means everyone is a homo is this team?" **Sora asked away his thousands of questions while everyone sighed, having enough of Sora's endless questions and Axel the drama queen_

"_**No not everyone, at least I think so..." **Cloud spoke up catching everyone's attention; he obviously heard everything from Axel molesting Chaos to Sora's thousand questionings**. "I myself don't have time for this sort of petty thing but I'm not straight; Zexion is a strictly religious man; who's not into the same gender things, I'm not very sure about either you, Riku or Chaos, but I know for sure Axel is a bi and Marluxia is gay…"**_

"_**Oh I'm gay alright, just haven't got the time to feel or think about it…" **Riku said earning a great yay from Axel._

"_**Sora?"**_

"_**I'm a straight person, you see there's this girl back home that I really like her name was Kairi…but I used to like this other boy as well, I think his name was Roxas…" **Sora mused, everyone was sweat dropping._

"_**That mean you're a bi idiot! You're no where near straight if you like both gender!" **Marluxia snapped and pointing toward Axel.** "Just like this idiot over hear."**_

"_**Chaos? What about you?" **Cloud asked._

"_**Since when you got the time to ask people about their sexuality?" **Chaos blankly asked out, earning a look from Cloud that means 'if I ask you something you got to answer it even if you don't like it' look. Chaos sighed heavily**. "It's too personal to speak of, so please drop the personal question down." **Chaos folded his arms Cloud nods in understanding._

"_**Did something come up?" **Riku asked Cloud gives him a nod._

"_**Listen up soldiers, we are assigned to a first class A mission, and it's not going to be pretty**." Cloud barked out to get everyone's attention, Chaos stood up and put on ending to Axel's head aching so called music, and motioning cloud to continue._

"_**And what would this Level A mission be?" **Zexion asked._

"_**There's being a crisis at the research based, and we're assigned to a…simple task. And we'll be moving to investigate on a base in Mars called Olduvai, any questions?" **Cloud stated._

"_**A base on Mars, I wonder if there are any cute chicks up there, because chick dig tanks…"**Axel said shamelessly once more._

"_**Forget about him, enlighten us on this 'simple task' you put it." **Riku said waving his hands dismissing Axel's stupid comment._

"_**If we know our dear captain, we're about to head for a rough ride…" **Marluxia said._

"_**Well, the task is to investigate, that's all they said, until we're on Mars, we can get the full detail then. But for now, that's all we can get out of them, now enough with the small questions anything that is concern please ask away, because there will be no more asking once we're on their base."**_

"_**Erm…I have…" **Sora said nervously._

"_**Yes, Sora, what would your question would be?" **Cloud sighed; he knew this soldier is a bit too overall nervous._

"_**Erm I never to being to Mars before…and I'm--**_

"_**Calm down Sora, none of us ever being to Mars either."** Chaos said reassuring to Sora._

"_**Awww, Chaos did you have to bring that up? And here I was anxious to see him wetting himself." **Axel laughed it off on Sora, Chaos said nothing crossing his arms and closing his eyes, Cloud and Riku glares at Axel._

"_**I did not! I'll bet you're wetting yourself just the thought of it!" **Sora pouted out._

"_**Are not!"**_

"_**Are too!"**_

"_**Are not!"  
**_

"_**ARE TOO!!"**_

"_**ARE NOT!!!"**_

"_**WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" **Cloud slams down both his fists colliding with both Sora and Axel's heads. They glare at Cloud and still mouthing at the same time 'it's his fault', while both Marluxia and Zexion snickering at them_

_Riku paying no attention to whatsoever continue to his playing, Chaos had enough and took his leave…_

"_**And where do you think you're going? I haven't finish." **Cloud narrows his eyes at Chaos._

"_**Yes you are, unless you have some else to say I'm leaving, I have no time for this idiocy…"**_

_Chaos said blankly ignoring the background of 'Hey' from Axel and Sora._

_Cloud only sighed and dismisses him, turning to the others…_

"_**Alright, tonight we'll pack up with many of our weapons as we can, and rest up, we're leaving tomorrow at 19pm sharp, clear?!" **_

_They all nods and left for they're rooms, but Riku stayed behind with Cloud._

"_**You know I have a bad feeling about the outcome of this so called 'upcoming mission'. Really what did the employer said about this task?" **Riku asked through curiosity._

"_**Not much, except 'assemble your squad, your elite team is needed on Mars, and we'll tell you the rest of the detail at the base when you arrives' that's it I guess." **Cloud said mimicking their voice._

"_**I see…I guess I'm just worrying too much then?" **Riku sighed and getting up from his chair with the book closed in his hand._

"_**No, don't feel that way, if you're worry then there's trouble, it's yours and Chaos's instinct that got us out of trouble most of the time, I don't see why you're hesitating now." **Cloud said plainly shining his heavy gun._

_Riku turns around and look vacantly at Cloud and then left for his room._

_**I don't know Riku, you might be right about this mission, I too have the screaming voices inside my head saying it's a whole new danger alerting…but it's our job. **Cloud sighed and went back to his loading guns and other weapons in his belts and straps_.

_**0o0o0o0--------------------Later that night, 22:35…-----------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Chaos was sitting in his private room away from the others thinking about the new upcoming mission. Going to Olduvai is going to stirred up unwanted memories that he supposed to buried long time ago, along with his parent, yet…the place, always a reminder to him of himself, of his name…the child of destruction…he always would blame himself for very single losses…_

_There was a knock on the door, Chaos was for sure it was Riku, for he always accompany Chaos or more like it this was the usual time for Riku to come over and the two would sleep in peace…looking back on his clock, Chaos saw it was a bit too early for Riku to come over, Riku is always on time…Chaos wonder who could it be…especially at this time of the night. He knew Axel and Marluxia would sleep like the dead, Sora would instantly drift off to his dream land, Zexion would definitely not bothered, that only leaves one left, Cloud. Chaos was thinking along the same line as 'what does Cloud want?' the last thing Chaos remembered last time he and Cloud had a run it, Cloud almost killed him for a strange reason…oh here goes._

_Opening the door, Chaos was instantly meet cloud's mako eyes staring back at his royal green ones, this feared Chaos a bit, and what if this happened again like the last time? _

"_**Cloud…is there anything I can do for you?" **Chaos nervously asked, opening the door to let cloud in._

"_**Yeah, not this time Chaos, you stay until we get back." **Cloud said taking a seat on Chaos's bed; Chaos looked at him with wide eyes._

"_**What?"**_

"_**We can handle this one." **Cloud said staring hard into Chaos's eyes_

"_**You're bullshitting me, right?" **Chaos said normally, yet hints of anger in his tone._

"_**No, I'm not bullshitting you. You already know that we're going to Olduvai, and I know that you're not okay about it, it…frightens you." **_

"…_**frighten…?" **Chaos quietly repeated back._

"_**Take a leave, Chaos." **_

"_**Is that an order?" **Chaos's head snapped up._

"_**It's a recommendation. I don't think you can handle this, we'll take it. You should relax for this mission; I won't force you to go through this if you're only in the way." **Cloud sternly said, Chaos flinched at this tone and knew that he was serious about this mission._

"_**I-I…I-I…not s-scare…I-I…" **Chaos was at loss for words, and it was the first time for Cloud to see his second in command to be in such state. Cloud sighed and wanted to prove to him that he was not okay with this mission and was not stabilized enough to go with this level 5 mission; by firmly gripping onto Chaos shoulder, who immediately tensed and shove it off as if he just saw another nightmare come true, and falling back onto the bed._

"_**How long has it been?"**_

"_**Not long enough, about ten years… maybe…?" **Chaos shakily said._

"_**Is she still working for them?" **Cloud softly asked, leaning back on the other end._

"_**I think so…I—**Chaos broke down like a crying child remembering his fears, yet it sadden cloud, he knew Chaos for ten years after the accident in Olduvai that he joined the military forces. Cloud went over to Chaos and pulled him onto his lab, and caressing him to calm the terrified child; Chaos tensed so much that Cloud almost thought he was going to collapse of sore muscles, and that he wasn't very comfortable for another man to touch him like this…he was about to leave when he felt Chaos slowly relaxing and calming down…_

"_**I lost everyone that I'm closed to, I lost everyone that I'm around, and it makes me wonder if I'm living truly to my birth name…"**_

"_**I don't think you can predict the cave to collapse down, and killing your relatives." **_

"_**It my fault, wasn't it? If I wasn't so curious and force them to go with me overtime they would still be here. I lost them, just like how I lost my parents, the exact same way, by my selfishness and my stupidity that caused them to go forever and never coming back! I'm the cause of everyone's suffering, and everybody's death in my family; I and my sister are all what's left of our family's name." **Chaos choked out._

_Cloud sighed, he knew Chaos two well and he was an young adult with severe unconsciousness, and had many problems especially emotional problems were major, there was never a time when cloud saw Chaos truly happy or his true smiled, all he saw a pure sadness, depression, sorrow and agony. Cloud pitied him a lot, and he was the only one who found out about Chaos's history and did not want to leak any of this out to anyone else. _

"_**You may lose your parents, and you may lose your uncle and aunty in Olduvai, but you got friends around you, and you still have your sister, so it's not a total loss is it." **Cloud said._

"_**No! You don't understand, I felt as if I let the murderer in and kill my parents, I felt as if I was the murderer myself, and then my uncle and aunty took us in, they were like our second parents, yet I too killed them, what if I kill her too if I stayed too closed to her?" **Chaos's tear came loose once more._

"_**Is that why you left Olduvai? That's why she went with their foot step and you went as a military force? Just to keep your distance away from her, hoping that she'll be okay? I don't think that's how it works, if you want to protect her then keep her safe and around you, what happened to you back then is in the past, it was an accident. You can't change the past no matter how much you wanted to, but you can make different for the future though…" **Cloud soothingly said, stroking his hair, the tears stopped._

"_**But I—**_

"_**Okay, I'm a bit tire of the same 'whose fault is it' game, here's my question for you from earlier." **Chaos looks up at cloud with confusion written all over his face. **"Which gender do you like? You know the earlier question? Yes I know it's personal, but I know pretty much nearly everything about you, so why not this? I mean no one's around w—**_

"_**Actually there is someone around." **Riku suddenly said, with cloud and chaos snap up looking at him.** "Am I interrupting something?"**_

"_**No…What are you doing here soldier?" **Cloud asked._

"_**Erm…how should I put this Sergeant that I and Chaos normally sleep together?" **Riku said and move his shoulder._

"_**What? You know the rules about men and men having—**_

"_**No!" **Both Riku and Chaos shouted in unison and blushing madly, and for heaven sake it did not disturbed Axel, Marluxia or Sora one bit, they are like the dead, Zexion mumbled out curses._

"_**I maybe swing that way, but he doesn't!" **Riku said._

_Cloud stared from one soldier to another, they're sleeping together like little children at night time who's scared of the dark, instead of doing private activities like most men would do? This has amazed cloud, but at least they were sensible, but it kind of disappointed cloud a bit, because they would make an adoring couple_

"_**What the hell is that supposed to mean? How the hell do you know, if I even swing that way?!"**_

"**_Because it's the way you acted, you're not some obsessive freak and like looking at men's arses or the fact the you running around chasing after girls and boys, you're like some macho for the hot chick to dig in ain't cha!" _**

"_**What? Since when do I ever act like a macho?! And you're comparing me to the likes of that Red idiot out there along with that flower obsessive freak?!" **Chaos retorted back._

"_**Yeah right, like you never acted tough and play the hero, impressing the girls, isn't like the machos DO?! Aside that what else is there that gives hints what you're after?!"**_

"_**Apart that I don't show anything, and clearly my uninterested is obviously very visible, don't tell me you haven't notice it?!"**_

_Cloud snickers at the arguments exchange between the two, at least Chaos was comfortable around Riku and himself, he was a bit happy that Chaos let his normal side around only the both of them, but sadden that Chaos had to masked his emotions from the others. Well it was getting late and he must take his leave, as he stood up and head out to the door._

"_**Cloud, tomorrow I chose to come." **Chaos said confident in his voice._

"_**You sure, because I won't have a failure in this mission tomorrow..." **Cloud said harshly._

"_**Yes sir, positive. I too am part of this RRTS and I will do my duty, and not letting my emotions get the best of me, sometimes I got to face my demons inside." **Chaos said, and Cloud spared a smile before leaving._

"_**Good, soldier. Now get some rest for tomorrow."**_

"_**Oh and cloud…" **Chaos hesitantly called out, cloud half turned to look at him.** "To your question…no I'm not straight or bi…or gay, I'm just confused, sleep well sergeant." **_

_Chaos then turned quickly closing his door, missing the smirk played on Cloud's face as he walked back to his room._

_**o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------------- (End flashback) ---------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

"**So are you going to spoil my day, Soldier?" **Cloud asked harshly.

"**No sir." **Chaos said understanding his position.

"**Good, now back to our plan. Riku you stay here with Dr Namine. Axel and Sora, to the genetic room. Zexion and Chaos, head to the office where Dr Carmack sent that mayday. Marluxia and I will cover the weaponry lab to make sure we have all of the area secure." **Cloud paused to look at his soldiers as they nodded in unison.** "Okay, soldiers let's—**

Running in, as Dr Ashley burst in interrupting Cloud form his speech, and they saw panicking written all over her face, something must be wrong…

"**What is it, doctor?" **Cloud asked.

"**It's Dr Carmack, he disappeared!" **Namine gasped in surprised.

"**What do you mean he disappeared?!" **Cloud a bit yelled at the poor woman.

"**I don't know, I was testing his blood, when I looked back, he was gone**." She paused for a moment then started.** "But there was something strange in his blood; I check in the server, there's no blood match for it!"**

"**Dr Ashley have you got his blood sample? I would like to see it." **Namine spoke out, Ashley nodded and hand her over the blood that she got from Dr Carmack before he disappeared.

"**Oh my god…there's definitely something in his blood alright, this isn't normal. Alright thanks doctor, now you may go back to your family." **Namine said as the doctor nodded and went off back to the Ark.

"**What the hell is going on here?" **Axel asked.

"**I don't know this type of blood isn't normal." **Namine said nervously while clicking away on her computer.** "What about that body part that Dr Carmack was holding?"**

"**Alright men, let's find the rest of that arm." **Cloud ordered and everyone went their separate ways

**What will happen now? What happened to Dr Carmack? And most importantly what was inside of Dr Carmack's blood, it maybe the only clue to what happened in the facility? Well find out in the next chapter of 'DoOm'.**

**-----------------------------------------------TBC----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please read and review, comments and advices are gladly welcomed, and thank you for reading. Freaky…**


End file.
